


The Boy in the Window

by Chicachi_the_Chicachu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: I would say I added an OC but they are more of a blank slate so yeah, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, it's pretty basic, that's all I can think to tag, there isn't much to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicachi_the_Chicachu/pseuds/Chicachi_the_Chicachu
Summary: Little Micheal is having a great fifth birthday party in Wyndon, but a strange sight in an apartment window peaks his interest.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Boy in the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huevoplatano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/gifts).



> This is just a small add-on to Huevoplatano's "Your Biggest Fan". Please read that fic if you haven't, it is amazing! Although, it is NOT for everyone, please read the tags to see if you're comfortable.

Micheal plopped onto the nearest bench. He awed at the tall stack of cotton candy in front of him, salivating.

"Well, you going to eat it?" His mother chuckled, sitting next to him on the metal seat.

Micheal broke out of his sweet-filled trance, glanced at his mom, then took a big bite out of the top of the cotton candy. He felt it dissolve on his tongue, adoring the oran berry flavor.

When he went to take another bite, his mom's Skwovet hung down from her shoulder, gazing longingly into the candy. "No!" Micheal snapped, lightly pushing the Pokémon away with his gloved hand. The Skwovet squeaked in defiance, and it leapt onto the boy's shoulder. Micheal held his candy away as he attempted to lead Skwovet back towards his mother, but the Pokémon was determined. It jumped, grabbed a piece of cotton candy with its mouth, and landed on the sidewalk.

"Hey! Mummy, Skwovy is being mean." Micheal whined, pulling on his mother's jacket sleeve.

She giggled. "A small piece won't hurt." She shrugged, pulling out her phone.

Micheal huffed, but he wasn't going to let that small disturbance ruin his birthday dessert! He opened his mouth wide, and he bit a large chunk out of the sugary mound.

As he casually ate the candy, he found his eyes wandering. The cloudy sky and cold wind left something to be desired, and the loud noises of the city hurt his tiny ears a hint. Oh well, Wyndon had plenty of fun attractions to make up for the dreary atmosphere.

He watched as people passed, Pokémon flocked, and lights flickered. They were far from entertaining to him, but it was something. He could bug his mom for fun in a minute, this mountain of cotton candy was calling him now! He opened his mouth for another bite when he paused.

He looked up at a nearby apartment building and saw someone looking out their window. They looked like a boy, maybe a teenager; their dark skin and purple hair seemed oddly familiar. They seemed very tired, maybe even a bit sad as they stared lazily down at the streets. The glass of the window was smudged with hand prints, implying he had either leaned against it or banged it.

Micheal stared at the figure, not bothering to swallow the melted sugar in his mouth. They just felt familiar yet not at the same time. Purple hair...

Leon!

They reminded him of the champion, Leon! He had seen him on TV. His Pokémon matches were so cool!

How come this stranger looked like him?

Micheal's thoughts were cut short as he suddenly made eye contact with the boy. At first, he merely glanced over him, but the purple haired boy snapped his gaze back to Micheal, eyes wide.

He leaned against the glass, getting as close to Micheal as possible. He mouthed something, but it was hard to make out from the distance.

Micheal, not knowing what else to do, waved with his free hand.

The boy waved back, eyes still as wide as golden ornaments. He mouthed again, his lips barely moving.

He then suddenly slammed his hands against the window, the sound inaudible from the distance. He yelled, and his mouth was so wide Micheal could just barely make out the word: help.

The boy repeated the action, staring desperately at Micheal as though he was his last hope.

Micheal, confused, glanced at his mother, who was texting with his dad. He looked back at the boy, and he furrowed his eyebrows.

The boy looked to Micheal's mom, then to Micheal, and nodded frantically.

Micheal looked back at his mother. His little head couldn't quite understand what this stranger wanted. Maybe his mom would know.

He went to tap her shoulder, but she stood randomly.

"Dad is waiting by the coffee shop. Let's go." She explained, adjusting her purse.

Micheal gazed up at her, conflicted. The boy still banged on the window, but his mom was already standing to leave.

He stood, and his mother immediately began walking away. He followed on instinct, sparing glances at the window. The boy grew frantic and looked like he was screaming, his hands red with strain.

Micheal, still very confused, simply waved before running after his mother.

He shouldn't let anything ruin his special birthday.


End file.
